


Don't See What Anyone Can See in Anyone Else (But You)

by sleepypatrick



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Band, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Bottom Patrick, M/M, One Shot, top pete
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-12 00:04:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5646718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepypatrick/pseuds/sleepypatrick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soulmate AU where the bond isn't whole until the relationship is consummated. Porn with minimal plot, honestly. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't See What Anyone Can See in Anyone Else (But You)

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I had to bribe kalesmay into being productive, and she wanted soulmate au where the soulmate bond isn't completely whole until the relationship is consummated. She also wanted...well you'll see what she wanted. Unbeta'd. Enjoy! Title from Anyone Else But You by the Moldy Peaches.

Pete’s happy in a way he hasn’t been in years. Casual dating and fucking around hasn’t prepared him for the intensity of meeting his soulmate. Patrick himself isn’t intense, but the feeling of being exactly where he needs to be when he’s with Patrick is. Patrick absolutely balances him out in every way, makes him feel like he’s grounded and floating at the same time. Pete would do anything for Patrick, absolutely anything except-

“Pete, honestly,” Patrick complains.

“Trick, I’m doing my best, you gotta believe me.”

“Pete, fuck, just, you’re not-”

“I’m trying!”

Except make him come. Not for lack of effort, though. Pete lifts Patrick’s hips a little higher, pushes in harder. He waits for Patrick’s moan of ecstasy, and gets an impatient sigh instead. Having a soulmate has a ton of really cool perks, like being able to sense the other person’s emotions, but feeling Patrick’s impatience is throwing Pete even more off his game, ruining the already sloppy rhythm he’d started. Pete, for his part, is having an amazing time. Patrick is just _perfect_ around his dick, _perfect_ with his legs wrapped around Pete’s waist. He just wants Patrick to enjoy it too, tries to communicate that with his hips and his hands and his mind. Pete can sense that Patrick feels bad, wants to be having a good time but he just isn’t. And then, because he’s Pete, he starts to panic.

He can feel it coming on, the sick nausea of anxiety creeping into his chest. He can’t think straight, can’t see straight. What if Patrick isn’t his soulmate? What if something went wrong, and Patrick isn’t the one for him? Pete can’t imagine his life without his Pattycakes though, not now that he’s had him in his life. But if Patrick can’t come to terms with having a soulmate that can’t satisfy him, he’ll have to leave. Pete won’t even be able to hold it against him; he wants the best for Patrick. But Pete knows what happens to people whose soulmates leave them. They’re sad and withdrawn, unable to have healthy relationships, always thinking something’s wrong with them. As if Pete isn’t fucked up enough.

“Patrick, what if we’re not supposed to be together? You can’t get off, I think, I think we aren’t supposed to do this,” Pete babbles.

“Have you considered the less dramatic answer? That maybe you’re not the sex god you’ve always assumed you were?” Patrick asks, raising one eyebrow at Pete.

“What?”

“Jesus,” Patrick mumbles, pushing at Pete until he pulls out.

“I don’t understand,” Pete says, breathing hard.

“Lay back,” Patrick commands, one hand in the middle of Pete’s chest until he does as he's been told. He straddles Pete, settling himself comfortably before carefully sinking down on Pete’s dick.

“Fuck, oh my _god_ ,” Pete groans, hips bucking up.

“Yeah, this is much better,” Patrick announces, gasping.

Pete is absolutely losing his mind. If he thought having Patrick under him was good, he doesn't have words for having Patrick on top of him. The steady roll of Patrick's hips is fucking _filthy_ , rendering Pete completely useless. He tries to thrust up and fails. Patrick shakes his head, grabs Pete’s hands and puts them on his thighs. He's in heaven, gripping Patrick's legs, staying silent to hear the whines coming from his soulmate. Patrick's the best thing Pete's ever seen or heard, glorious with his head thrown back, flushed pink and moaning Pete's name. Pete can feel how happy Patrick is now, can see it on his smiling face.

“Fuck, fuck, I'm so close,” Patrick stutters, rhythm gone to hell.

“Come for me, come on, c'mon,” Pete encourages. He's not very far from coming himself.

Pete wraps his hand around Patrick’s dick, but only manages one stroke before Patrick is screaming, coming hard and shaking on top of Pete. Pete brings his hand to his mouth and sucks his fingers clean, hips jerking up as he comes. Patrick groans and rolls off of Pete, tugging at Pete until they're spooning. Pete is ecstatic, high on his own contentment and Patrick’s too.

“We’re fucking soulmates, Pete. Okay?”

“Sounds good, Pattycakes.”


End file.
